Compartir la soledad
by Tin.Tara
Summary: Nadie en ese colegio esperaba que ella pudiera romper con todas las reglas, nadie esperaba nada de ella. Ser una becada en un colegio de ricos, con el "gran" Inuyasha dándole caza no parecía nada fácil. Pero ella no peleará sola... hay muchas soledades que deberá romper para que sigan su causa.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora: **Bueno… la verdad es que soy nueva escribiendo fics, pero esta es una historia que me dejo asombradísima. Originalmente se hizo para los personajes de Sakura Card Captors pero creo que quedan increíblemente bien en Inuyasha. La historia es de Eimy, por si quieren leerla y en su título original se llama "Soledad repleta"

Demás queda decirles que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.

Por favor comenten para que siga subiendo los capítulos =) con la suficiente cantidad de reviews subiré al menos uno por semana.

_**Lección dos: Sonreír no sirve en territorio enemigo.**_

Había sido un día terrible. Su primer día de clases no se había parecido absolutamente en nada a lo que había imaginado.

Bufo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de su habitación y desenredaba su cabello oscuro. Lo único más interesante de ese día había sido ese muchacho de cabellos blanquecinos que había tenido que sentarse con ella.

**Flash back.**

Apenas había entrado a ese colegio todo le pareció grandioso, tal como ella quería. Miró hacía atrás. Su hermano le venía siguiendo con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido.

-¡He! hermana, segura que estarás bien en este colegio.

La verdad es que no sabía si estaría bien y Sota era demasiado bruto para entender las ansias que tenía ella de poder cambiar el ambiente de la escuela pública sin embargo pese al temor confiaba en todo lo que siempre le había hecho una perfecta "amiga", una perfecta alumna y una perfecta compañera, porque jamás habían fallado sus caras sonrientes, sus atenciones y sus hermosos y encantadores ojos chocolate, esos de los que se sentía tan orgullosa.

-Sota. –Se volteó a decirle –creo que es preferible que me dejes acá. –¡Dios! Mordió su labio inferir. Estaba tan nerviosa que seguramente se desmayaría metros más allá, pero tenía que hacerlo sola.

Pese a lo anterior cuando Sota la miró a los ojos fijamente por unos segundos, ella aceptó su mirada.

Cuando era pequeña su madre le había enseñado que lo siempre debía ver hacía el frente con una gran sonrisa. Y estaba segura de que no se había equivocado, después de todo eso era lo que había ayudado a su abuelo y a Sota.

-Como quieras. Sólo promete que te cuidaras. –había ganado.

-Por supuesto.

Caminó hasta la recepción y pregunto por la clase A, la mujer que estaba en el mesón de enfrente la miró con ojos extraños y ella tenso una sonrisa de cordialidad. No entendería hasta un poco después lo que significaba esa mirada. Un muchacho que al parecer la había escuchado ¿se apiado de ella? y estuvo dispuesto a dejarla en el salón.

-Procura no hablar demasiado. –aquellas palabras que parecían sinceras no eran las que ella esperaba de un primer contacto, pero al menos no eran de desprecio.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba parada frete a ese curso de 18 alumnos y una profesora extremadamente hermosa, de largos oscuros y ondulantes… y mirada misteriosa, cuerpo esbelto y estético, sinceramente preciosa.

Se presentó como era debido y sin importarle los rostros aburridos de sus nuevos compañeros ni los preocupados ojos de su profesora, alzó su voz armoniosa y mostro la mejor de las sonrisas.

-"Bien ahora tú te sentarás junto al… joven Taisho"

Y así lo hizo. El estaba muy ocupado haciendo estupideces con su mochila como para darse cuenta de que ella se había sentado junto a él.

-Buenos días –se apresuró a decir ella con una sonrisa para que el voltease a verla. –Será un gusto sentarme contigo Taisho… -hizo una pausa para que él le dijese su nombre y justo en ese momento en el que su rostro se volteo para ver el suyo con ojos aburridos, descubrió a los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida. –Seshomaru, Taisho.

Por casi cinco minutos fue incapaz de apartar su vista de sus labios rosados, su cabello blanquesino y enmarañado y esas facciones tan definidas y perfectas. ¡Que acaso ese chico no tenía nada mal!

Intentó hablarle dos y hasta tres veces, pero desistió cuando se dio cuenta de que él no tenía intención alguna en conocerla, ni siquiera tenía intención por una convivencia más amena, aun cuando fueran compañeros de puesto.

Fin flash back

Y peor aún que todo eso era saber que nadie se había acercado a hablarle en todo el día. La hermosa profesora Kaede le había explicado más o menos como funcionaba todo este entuerto y así había entendido por fin las primeras palabras que había escuchado al entrar en ese colegio, no muy bien pero las había entendido. Suspiró. Todo sería más difícil de lo que esperaba. Pateó la almohada del suelo.

Detestaba ser ignorada.

Se sacó el uniforme resentida por los recuerdos de aquel día, se colocó el pijama y peino sus cabellos con cuidado, justo como su madre le había enseñado, lo amarró en una trensa (desde que su cabello era tan largo no podía dormir con el suelto) y se metió en la cama esperando que el sueño llegase pronto.

Mañana sería un nuevo día y tendría una nueva oportunidad para intentar integrarse. Quizás debió haberle hecho caso a Sota, pensó mientras se escondía entre su almohada y sabanas.

**Día siguiente**

De nuevo estaba parada ahí, frente a ese enorme colegio. Sota no había podido acompañarla ese día así que decidió usar su bicicleta aún a sabiendas de que todos ahí llegaban en auto. ¡En que estúpido momento había pensado que necesitaba cambiar de ambiente! Ella no encajaba ahí.

Agarró firmemente su bicicleta e ingreso hasta el colegió, la aparco en un lugar vació y enderezó la cabeza.

Enderezó su cabeza y continuo su camino, porque recordó que su madre alguna vez le había dicho que traer los ojos por el suelo sólo pronosticaba una derrota. Y ella estaría de cualquier forma y en cualquier estado pero menos derrotada, jamás derrotada, porque su madre no la había dejado en ese mundo para ser una perdedora, ella… Dios! Habían tan pocas cosas que recordaba de ella que deseaba aplicar todo lo que aun no sé había escapado de su conciencia correctamente.

Sintió como su paso era bloqueado por un cuerpo más corpulento que el de ella. ¡Perfecto! Justo lo que necesitaba, caerse en la entrada del Etioku Gakuen.

-¿Hey… estas bien? –escuchó la voz de un hombre pero no pudo levantar muy bien la cabeza para verlo. Cogió su bolso y mientras comenzaba a levantarse del suelo pudo ver unos hermosos zapatos y unos pantalones azules.. ¿Porque demonios ese muchacho no usaba el jodido uniforme? Refunfuño en su mente mientras hacía los últimos ademanes para levantarse.

-… creo que si –dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza. Él le estiró la mano para dar un último empujón.

-Disculpa, fue mi culpa. ¿Eres nueva? No creo haberte visto.

-Si… la verdad es que si. Soy Kagome Higurashi –dijo aún un poco aturdida mientras intentaba limpiarle el polvo a su falda.

-Pues mucho gusto, Higurashi Kagome, yo soy Koga, Ishikawa Koga.

Alzó su cabeza por primera vez después de haber caído y se encontró con mucho más que unos zapatos lujosos y un pantalón a azul. El chico frente a ella tenía una sonrisa hermosa, de esas que se pegan en las vidrieras en los muros de la ciudad y los ojos más extraños que hubiese visto nunca, ver ojos azules en ese país era mucho más raro que encontrarse a alguien con el cabello fucsia.

-¿Hey, de verdad te sientes bien?

Se abofeteo mentalmente mientras se recomponía. Había quedado literalmente pasmada con la belleza de ese sujeto.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron antes de que pudiese darse cuenta.

El muchacho se despidió con una sonrisa un tanto acusadora y comenzó a correr hacía el que había sido su destino antes de que ambos chocaran. Y antes de que ella pudiese voltearse para comenzar a caminar él se volvió hacía ella y agitó su mano derecha en el aire. ¿Era ese un saludo!

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos, Higurashi Kagome

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante esas palabras, y antes de siquiera pensarlo una sonrisa adorno sus labios.

¡Yosh! Ese había sido el primero de los cumplidos que había recibido después de estar en ese lugar. Y lo había hecho un chico que seguramente era diez mil veces mejor que ella.

Ahora, mucho más confiada, y con una sonrisa que no podía despegársele de la cara avanzo a pasos agigantados hacía su clase.

Subió las escaleras, el ruido proveniente de su salón podía escucharse dos pisos más abajo y ahí tan cerca de la puerta le retorcía los oídos.

Entró al salón y repentinamente todo el ruido que había escuchado se apagó. Como si sus pies hubiesen accionado un mecanismo extraño que enmudeciese a todas las personas o las matara en su defecto.

Tragó saliva. ¡Dios! Algo no le agradaba en todo ese silencio ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Intento poner la mejor de sus caras, una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que es imposible no complacer y avanzo un poco más, solo un poco porque el miedo le quemaba los pies.

-Miren todos es la encantadora Higurashi Kagome.

Tensó esa sonrisa que había creado su rostro y procuró no desvanecerla, alguna vez había escuchado que lo mejor para hacer amigos era sonreír. Quizás eso también lo había dicho su madre.

-Mucho gusto… ¿tú, tú, tú eres?

-Una pesadilla para ti.

Retrocedió dos pasos sin dejar de tensar su sonrisa e intentó parecer amable.

-Lo siento, he… ¿he hecho algo que te halla disgustado? –¡Maldito idiota! Que se creía al venir hablando así. Pensó mientras seguía concentrada por no desvanecer esa maldita sonrisa y suavizar sus palabras, todo un problema cuando hervía por dentro.

-¿Hey muñequita, no quieres saludarme? -le preguntó uno de los tipos que estaban sentados en primera fila, se acercó peligrosamente a ella y le extendió la mano. La aceptó pero justo cuando creía que esto podía mejorar se dio cuenta que ese día todo sería mucho peor que el anterior.

-Suéltame… me haces daño. –si no se zafaba pronto de ese agarre ese maldito le quebraría la muñeca.

Unas muchachitas que estaban un poco alejadas del resto se le acercaron. Tuvo miedo, porque jamás en su vida se había sentido tan amenazada. De pronto el bullicio de la clase retumbó en sus oídos y se sintió mareada.

-Tienes un hermoso cabello Higurashi –le dijeron las chicas mientras ella apenas y podía respirar.

Claro que tenía un hermoso cabello, se pasaba una hora al día cuidando de él.

Intentó alejarse de ellas, pero por el agarré de aquel idiota eso se le hacía imposible.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Como demonios podía estar pasando eso. Algo extraño se formó en su garganta cuando sintió como jalaban de su pelo y probaban su textura y largo. Tuvo deseos de llorar. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza para contener las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en ellos.

Ella no podía llorar, ella no debía llorar. Retrocedió un paso con mucho esfuerzo. Pero ellos eran muchos más y no tardaron en acorralarla de nuevo. Una de las muchachas que le había sujetado el cabello la jalo y el filo frió y peligroso de la tijera que traía en sus manos fue cortando su larga, sedosa y hermosa cabellera. Abrió los ojos en el mismo instante y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver sus cabellos caer limpia y graciosamente hacia el suelo.

-¡Kyyyaaaaaa! –gritó y trato de empujarlos a todos un poco para tener el suficiente espacio para salir de ahí. Su cabello… su hermoso cabello, ese que había dejado crecer única y exclusivamente para parecerse un poco más a su madre, estaba… arruinado.

-¡Basta! –levantó su cabeza y miró a la persona que estaba delante de ella.

¡Demonios! que acaso todos en ese lugar tenían que ser hermosos.

Todos comenzaron a alejarse de ella y supo entonces que ese que había dicho basta era Yamamura, Inuyasha Yamamura.

-Inuyasha nosotros sólo le estábamos dando una bienvenida.

Así que lo que le había dicho la profesora Misuki era cierto, ese muchacho de tez casi marmórea ojos enigmáticos, y cabello negro tenía un poder extraño sobre los demás.

-Lo sé… pero es demasiado insignificante.- Se acercó a ella y el silencio se había vuelto tal que los pasos de él resonaban en el salón… tan lento y profundo que se le hacía una tortura escucharlos.

-No aguantara un mes dentro de Etioku Gakuen, eligió un mal curso para quedarse. ¿No es así muñequita? ¿No es verdad que te deseas ir ya? –sintió como la mano helada y masculina de el le alzaba la barbilla tan alto que tubo que ponerse en puntillas.

El era mucho más grande que ella y ponerla a la altura de sus ojos como parecía ser lo que quería hacer, era casi imposible. Sintió el aliento tibio de Taisho en su rostro.

-¿Querías jugar a ser una niñita rica no es así, Kinomoto?

Él… demonios él no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. La sonrisa se había desvanecido de su rostro en el mismo instante en el que el miedo y la rabia habían comenzado a hervir dentro de ella.

Él no tenía ni una maldita idea de lo que estaba hablando. Empuño sus delicadas manos y su cuerpo se tenso.

-¿Qué pasa Higurashi?... no te gusta lo que te estoy diciendo. –su voz ronca y su acento elegante sería algo que desde ese día comenzaría a odiar, estaba segura.

-Inuyasha, deja ya de jugar, Kaede está por llegar.

Ese era Taisho, no podía confundirse, porque pese a tener los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora sabía que esa voz, medio aburrida medio tranquila no podía ser de otra persona.

Yamamura se acercó a su oído sin soltar su agarre aún.

-Te doy un mes –le susurró y su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad se estremeció por el acto.

Medio minuto después de que él la soltara y ella callera al suelo por la brusquedad, todos estaban sentados ya en sus asientos.

Kaede entró con sus cosas, esa mañana se había retrasado porque no había encontrado el libro de clases, pero después de media hora de buscar y buscar le encontró en la cafetería. Sospechaba que sus "queridos" alumnos tenían algo que ver en todo eso.

-Buenos días clase.

Y por primera vez escucho una respuesta del salón A. Sin embargo aún había algo que le preocupaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Higurashi tirada en medio del salón?

-Higurashi, toma asiento.

Y justo cuando la muchacha pareció reaccionar y voltearse para caminar hasta su puesto se dio cuenta que la mitad de su larga cabellera había quedado reducida hasta la altura de sus hombros.

Se mordió el labio. Prefirió no decir nada, cualquier cosa que dijese en ese momento podía significar una represaría por parte de ellos hacia la muchachita.

Habló sobre cosas del curso, sobre las metas que debían alcanzar ese año y comenzó a pasar materia. Escribió unas cosas en la pizarra y dejo que sus alumnos trabajasen solos. No armarían un revuelto aún porque era sólo el segundo día de clases, tal vez las cosas mañana serían incluso más difíciles que hoy pero por ahora ellos estarían tranquilos.

Se sentó para observarlos. Higurashi no había sacado un cuaderno en toda la clase y ella no le exigiría que lo hiciese, después de todo, esos muchachos debieron haber hecho algo realmente malo con ella. Vio como revolvía su mochila y sacaba una cosa que no logró distinguir. Frunció su entrecejo y oh… así que era eso.

Ella había sacado un moño para atarse el pelo y no parecer extraña con el cabello de ese modo.

Sintió el ruido de la campana y les dio permiso a sus alumnos para abandonar la sala.

-Higurashi, necesito que me rectifiques algunos de tus datos.

Vio como la muchacha se levantaba de su asiento e iba hacia ella. No habló hasta que todos los alumnos estuvieron fuera del salón.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –le preguntó con seriedad. Pero la muchachita parecía no querer responder.

-Kagome… ¿puedo decirte Kagome, verdad? –ella asintió con la cabeza. Suspiró esa chica no hablaría.

-Mira Kagome. Sé que no quieres hablar de esto. Pero si sigues así, esos jóvenes no se detendrán aquí.

-Lo sé –valla por fin hablaba. –lo sé.

Kagome miró por primera vez a la profesora Kaede. Esos malditos compañeros suyos habían hecho lo que quisieron con ella, ella intento sonreír, ser simpática y perfecta como lo hacía siempre, pero sonreír no funcionaba en territorio enemigo, y se había dado cuenta muy tarde de eso.

Ya no sería como ese día, ni como el anterior. Ser la perfecta Kagome había funcionado en todos lados para colocar a los demás contentos no, pero acá solo parecía volverla más vulnerable. Y si seguía siéndolo, si seguía siendo como su madre le había sugerido alguna vez "siempre ver hacía delante con una sonrisa" la destrozarían en un instante.

Ella… tendría que ser como esa Kagome que hablaba en su cabeza, que gritaba y rabiaba por todas las injusticias que cometían con ella, esa que era caprichosa y testaruda. Porque no podía dejar las cosas como estaban

-No volverá a pasar.

Vio como la profesora Kaede alzaba sus cejas sorprendida y entendió que su apariencia frágil, su rostro inocente y su voz dulce hacían creer que ella era incapaz de defenderse. Pero estaba sumamente equivocada, porque había querido ser perfecta, pero debía ser ella tan natural y aguerrida como siempre había sido, para poder aguantar más que un maldito mes ahí a dentro.

Le demostraría a ese tal Inuyasha Yamamura que estaba completamente equivocado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota de autor: Verán, me he quedado contentísima de ver más de cinto reviews en un día, por lo que decidí subir un capitulo nuevo antes de que pasará la semana, si los comentarios llegan o lo piden podría incluso adelantar el tercer capitulo.**

**En respuesta a uno de los comentarios, la autora me comento que había intentado hacer una "copia" de la historia hana yori dango, pero que se le fue de las manos en tres capítulos y es algo muy diferente, sin embargo aún así creo que es buenísima. ojala les guste tanto como a mí.**

**¿Quieres compartir tu soledad?**

**Lección dos: **

**La venganza, es justicia salvaje.**

Cerró la puerta de su casa y subió las escaleras. No comió, no saludo a su hermano ni a su abuelo. Ni siquiera le importó lavarse los dientes ese día, porque ese día estaba furiosa, porque ese día había dejado de ser la bondadosa Kagome, la tierna Kagome, no sería burlada nunca más.

Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y le puso pestillo. No quería que su hermano o su abuelo subieran a preguntarle si quería comer algo.

Caminó hasta su escritorio. Las piernas no habían dejado de templarle en todo el día y pese a que no le prestaba atención, ignorarlo completamente era imposible. Sacó la tijera de uno de los cajones y deshizo el moño que se había hecho. Odiaba usar moño.

Miró su imagen en el espejo y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Por fin ese año había logrado tener el cabello tan largo y hermoso como lo había tenido su madre antes de morir. Le había llevado años y ellas lo habían arruinado en cinco segundos.

Tomó la tijera con fuerza entre sus manos para no titubear y comenzó a cortar el cabello disparejo. Era triste, no podía negarlo, pero debía ser fuerte, como su hermano le había enseñado.

Con cada cabello que chocaba en el suelo el ardor en su pecho iba creciendo, y todo lo que significaba aquella antigua Kagome a la que le gustaba agradar se iba perdiendo poco a poco. Corte tras corte esa parte sumisa de ella se iba haciendo pedazos.

Y por fin pudo verse con su cabello un poco por debajo de los hombros. No se veía tan mal, pero se sentía más pequeña. Ese nudo que tenía su garganta fue creciendo conforme más pensaba en ello. Su preciado cabello… una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de ella… porque casi todo lo demás lo había olvidado.

Se colocó pijama y caminó hasta su cama. No pensaría en nada antes de dormir, si lograba hacer eso, si lograba mantener su mente en blanco hasta quedarse dormida, podría soportar todo un mes y mucho más en ese maldito colegio.

Y así lo hizo, por casi media hora mantuvo su mente en blanco y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

…

Tit-tit-tit-tit!

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Por primera vez en su vida se estaba despertando y levantando sin la necesidad de que llegase su hermano a gritarle al oído.

Se metió en la ducha y esperó a que el agua la empapase completamente luego de eso se colocó el uniforme, se cepillo el cabello con dedicación pese a encontrarlo aun demasiado corto, le ató un laso a la mitad y fue hasta el baño a lavar sus dientes y su rostro.

Se hecho un poco de perfume y bajo a desayunar.

-Ka… gome.

-¡Valla! es primera vez en dieciséis años que no me gritas al despertar. Creo que debo sentirme alagada.

-¡Que rayos le paso a tu cabello! –le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido y supo inmediatamente que su hermano no le creería ninguna de las mentiras que había estado inventado mientras estuvo en la ducha.

-Tuve un problema en el colegio. –sabía que decir eso no tranquilizaría a Sota, podría tranquilizar a su abuelo pero jamás a Sota. El la cuidaba como si fuese una especie de cristal a punto de romperse. Suspiró al ver su ceño aún más fruncido y sus ojos asustados. –No volverá a pasar –se apresuró a decir para calmarlo, pero nada de lo que pudiese ella decir tranquilizaría los ojos asustados de Sota.

-Quien demonios te hizo eso Kagome. -¡Dios! Estaba hablando en serio. Porque cada vez que el decía Kagome significaba que Sota se había ido a uno de los extremos con ella, o estaba extremadamente encolerizado o extremadamente enternecido o preocupado.

-Sota, se defenderme sola. Me lo enseñaste bastante bien cuando era pequeña.

El hermoso muchacho de cabellos negros y porte elegante se paró de la silla y cogió su abrigo.

-Nos vamos ahora mismo al colegió. Hablaré con tu profesora.

Demonios! sabía que exageraría todo. Quizás hubiese sido mucho mejor decir alguna estúpida mentira y dejarlo meditabundo lo suficiente para escapar de ahí.

-Sota… no debes…

El sonido de la puerta de la cocina y los pasos de su abuelo hicieron que ambos se callaran.

-Disculpen mi tardanza, y disculpen también por haber estado escuchando su conversación. Sota, deja que Kagome pelee sus propias batallas. El mundo real no vendrá con hermanos incluidos.

Su Abuelo… tan certero como siempre. Lo miró con admiración, sabía exactamente que decir en el momento que exactamente se le necesitaba. Se acercó a él con gratitud y lo abrazó.

-Gracias Abuelo. –le dijo mientras su abrazo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Aún con el pelo corto, te vez hermosa. –le susurró su Abuelo y ella sonrió. Él siempre la alentaría a seguir. –Me recuerda a cuando tenías diez años.

Miró a Sota de reojo y supuso que no era nada grato para él ver como supuestamente (aunque debía admitir que estaba en lo correcto) alguien había abusado de su pequeña hermanita. Se cruzó de brazos, Sota nunca cambiaría, y esperaba que no lo hiciese, después de todo él era una de las pocas personas que conocía que actuaban de verdad, tal como eran, sin mascaras ni prejuicios. Ojala ella algún día lograse ser como él.

-Vamos hermana, espero que por lo menos me dejes encaminarte hasta el colegio.

Ella sonrió verdaderamente, como pocas veces lo hacía y aceptó. Sota siempre sería Sota.

Después de mucho caminar, y con un silenció tan incomodo para ella y tan natural para él que fastidiaba llegaron al colegio Shinkon no Tama, tan glamoroso como sólo él podía ser.

-Gracias… por todo. –le dijo a su hermano sinceramente. Sota había sido su ejemplo a seguir desde pequeña, y había aprendido de él muchas cosas, como pelear, como jugar a la pelota, como defenderse y siempre salir adelante, como jamás volver a llorar o como ayudar siempre a alguien que te pide ayuda, pero había olvidado aprender otras muchas cosas de Sota, cosas que eran incluso mucho mejores que las anteriores, cosas como su templanza, su manera posesiva medio torpe y medio única de amar, su simpleza, su manera de decir las cosas sin hablar y tantas otras cosas que hacían de Sota la mejor persona que conocía hasta el momento.

Él se acercó a ella y le palmoteo la cabeza.

-Tú… a pesar de ser una hermana fea y mal educada – infló los cachetes por la indignación. ¿Qué no podía decir algo bonito en ese momento? –eres MI hermana y sé que aún cuando quiera protegerte de cuanto maldito pueda hacerte daño, eres lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente como para defenderte y aguantar cualquier cosa sola, soy yo el que está repleto de miedos. Te pido que cuando dudes o pienses que puedes flaquear recuerdes que tienes un hermano de un metro ochenta y tanto dispuesto a patear a quien siquiera te toque.

Ella sonrió, a pesar de ser un idiota Sota siempre cuidaría de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sala estaba vacía, completamente vacía. ¿Es que acaso había llegado muy temprano? Miró su reloj. No era para nada temprano, de hecho su puntualidad ese día había sido impresionante.

Se sentó en su asiento y se irguió dignamente. No estaba dispuesta a que alguien la viese descolocada, no hoy. Así que esperó… quince minutos, media hora, una hora… hora y media hasta el sonido de la campana para salir de clases. Se levantó de su asiento, dejó sus cosas en la silla y salió del salón.

-Maldición –susurró. Ni siquiera la profesora Kaede había llegado. Seguramente era una nueva forma de comunicarle que no era bienvenida.

-Valla ojos bonitos, creo que ya han empezado.

Se volteó para ver quien hablaba y quedo impresionada nuevamente. Ese chico se ponía mucho mejor con los días.

-Ishikawa… -él le sonrió y la jaló del brazo mientras a ella le caía una enorme gota por la cabeza.

-Creo que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar ayer. Y la verdad es que había querido preguntarte en que clase estabas. Lamento que sea la A –le dijo mientras la miraba con preocupación.

-Descuida -le dijo ella mientras sonreía –no pienso que eso sea un problema.

Él la miró sorprendido y ella supuso que él, al igual que todos los demás, pensaba que ella era una damita en apuros.

-Eso merece que te invite algo en la cafetería. Aceptas ojos bonitos?.-valla, seguramente el tenía mucha confianza en si mismo.

Asintió con la cabeza, era agradable conversar con alguien dentro de ese colegio. Supuso que él le tenía un poco de lastima, después de todo él debía saber (ya que parecía estudiar ahí desde hace tiempo) que el salón A no daba muy buenas bienvenidas. Sin embargo no reprocho, tener un poco de compañía en ese colegio en donde todo parecía tan lejano y frívolo, le hacía sentir un poco más aliviada. Pese a saber que quizás era un acto de caridad. Sonrió mentalmente, su yo anterior jamás habría aceptado eso.

-Valla… -murmuró ella. En su antiguo colegió la cafetería no era ni la mitad de lo que era el comedor de Shikon no Tama

Se dirigieron hasta la comida y descubrió que todo era extremadamente caro. Como demonio vivían esos chicos.

-Eto… Ishikawa creo que yo… -le diría que no podía pagarlo. Sí eso haría, después de todo no debía avergonzarse por no tener dinero, mucha gente importante no tenía dinero al principio de sus vidas.

-Hey… ¿Qué haces acá Higurashi? A que no te ha gustado tu clase de hoy… -esa voz… esa jodida y maldita voz. –Te llevaras una sorpresa Higurashi. –Yamamura Inuyasha abrió los ojos completamente fingiendo asombro. –así que puedes pagar un desayuno en la cafetería, no me lo esperaba de ti…

Ella le miró a los ojos con desafió. Que se creía ese maldito desgraciado. Seguramente creía que podía intimidarla igual que el día anterior.

Pero no más… ya nunca más sería como él día anterior. Porque había recobrado algo importantísimo que había perdido en alguna parte hace tiempo.

-No, de hecho no puedo-le dijo rudamente con el seño fruncido.

-Valla debía haberlo supuesto. Entonces no deberías estar aquí Higurashi al menos que quieras buscar empleo como cocinera para poder pagarte el desayuno.

Apretó los puños de sus manos. Debía controlarse para poder atacar, era mucho mejor atacar con la mente fría, que con la mente caliente de indignación.

-No Inuyasha, te equivocas, Higurashi no ha venido a buscar trabajo, seré yo quien le compre el desayuno –sus pupilas se dilataron por la impresión. Ishikawa no tenía por qué molestarse, seguramente Yamamura lo molestaría ahora también a él.

Ha esta altura el comedor entero se había dado vuelta a observarlos. Al parecer Inuyasha Yamamura era importante en cualquier lugar de ese establecimiento. Aceptaba que había querido llamar la atención pero no de esa manera.

-Ya veo… así que ahora prestas servició de "compañía" por un poco de dinero Higurashi, jamás pensé que serías…

Y su indignación no pudo subir más de nivel porque ya había rebalsado completamente, quizás mucho más de lo que jamás lo había hecho. Porque nunca había estado tan indignada como en ese momento.

Paffffff…

Su mano aún tiritaba en el aire porque aquella cachetada contenía todo la rabia del día anterior y la de hoy en la palma de su mano y se sintió poderosa, porque había podido coordinar a su mente y a su cuerpo en ese acto.

Los ojos ambarinos de Yamamura parecían tan sorprendidos que aquello le dio más valor aún.

-Jamás… escúchame bien Yamamura Inuyasha, jamás me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera. –Le dijo apuntándole y amenazándole a viva voz.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, porque aquello a pesar de ser peligroso era emocionante, había podido defenderse aunque fuese un instante y se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

Yamamura la miró con los ojos en llamas, la indignación y el rencor era casi palpable, lo escuchó murmurar algo entre sus finos labios.

-Me las pagaras Higurashi. Juró que me lo pagaras.

Y justo cuando ella comenzaba a relajar sus músculos y los pasos de Inuyasha se escuchaban fuera del comedor, la exclamación de Ishikawa le reventó los oídos.

-¡WOoo! No puedo creerlo, eres la primera persona que se atreve a hablarle de esa manera a Inuyasha. ¿Aún tienes hambre? –le preguntó sacando una charola y entregándosela a ella.

-Sí… pero era verdad eso de que no me alcanzaba el dinero –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado y esa sonrisa de comercial que tenía Inokuma apareció en su rostro.

-Y también era verdad que te invitaba a desayunar conmigo Kagome…

Kagome… ¡le había dicho Kagome! Hace tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre en boca de alguien que no fuese de su familia. Se sentía realmente agradable.

-Me… me llamaste Kagome… -él la miró curioso.

-Si te molesta puedo seguir llamándote ojos bonitos… -dijo él con una sonrisa. Ese muchacho… era muy raro, pero no la había prejuiciado y le parecía sinceramente encantador.

-No –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que le costaba mostrar.

Ella sonreía casi siempre de esa manera, pero nunca era de verdad, siempre era para no molestar, para impresionar o porque simplemente quería verse bien y ahora tan sólo en esos dos días había recobrado esa sonrisa que tenía cuado pequeña, porque había recordado lo que era tener que luchar.

Por mucho tiempo principalmente durante la muerte de su madre las personas creían que facilitándole las cosas, ya sean los trabajos en el colegio, o las relaciones sociales con sus amigos harían que ella se sintiese mucho mejor, pero en realidad solamente lo habían empeorado todo.

No recordaba exactamente qué había pasado con su madre… pero recordaba la sensación de aquellos meses, de aquel año en que todo había sucedido.

Tenía miedo de que el recuerdo de su madre desapareciese de su cabeza, tenía miedo que olvidarse de su voz… de su aroma… pero a la vez temía que todos los recuerdos llenasen y rebalsasen su cabeza. Después de que ella muriese nada más parecía complicado, todo se le daba casi por naturaleza, todos trataban de complacerla y hacerla sentir bien, jamás nadie la hirió ni le hizo daño realmente.

Aprendió de apoco a ser cada vez más perfecta para complacer a los demás. "Tal vez si sacó las mejores notas mi padre reirá de nuevo" pensaba ella cuando lo veía triste y así lo hacía y su padre sonreía una vez más. "Tal vez ser la mejor compañera hará que Touya se sienta orgulloso de mi" y así lo hacía y era la mejor amiga para todos… y Touya aunque no lo demostrara mucho se sentía orgulloso de ella. Y así paso mucho tiempo, pensando que nada era tan interesante, necesitando cambios de cuando en cuando porque todo lo que tenía a mano le aburría. Pero ahora esa lucha le había devuelto algo que había perdido con la muerte de su madre.

-Me hace muy feliz que quieras llamarme Kagome. –y volvió a sonreír. Miró a Inokuma y se sorprendió al descubrir que la estaba viendo seriamente. –¿Qué sucede Ishikawa? –él pareció reaccionar y sonrió como al parecer sólo él sabía sonreír.

-Tú puedes llamarme Koga, si quieres.

-Por supuesto

Después de eso el desayuno se hizo bastante ameno, Koga parecía no tomar en serio la mitad de las cosas que decía pero era gracioso, sinceramente gracioso. Por lo menos ese día no estaría sola en ese enorme lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella…. ella se había atrevido a golpearlo a él… a él que era dueño de las empresas Yamamura. Seguramente era tan pobre que no tenía idea de lo importante que era él en ese colegio, incluso en el país la influencia de su apellido y su dinero se había mesclado con el aire y estaba en todas partes.

Llevó su mano hasta su mejilla. Aún dolía. Esa estúpida Higurashi no sabía lo que significaba desafiar a un Yamamura.

La muchacha que estaba junto a él, comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente. Él la miró con sorna y la alejo un poco.

-No seas estúpida Kikyo –Esa muchachita era un poco lenta, no entendía sus palabras, no tenía tema de conversación, ni tenía una personalidad agradable. Pero era bonita, deslumbrantemente hermosa, siempre estaba dispuesta a un encuentro casual y lo hacía sentir extremadamente poderoso porque él podía insultarla, podía ser torpe con ella e incluso podía ignorarla durante días, pero Kikyo siempre volvía a él tan mansa como un cordero. Ni parecida a la estúpida de Higurashi.

La conocía solo hace un día pero mencionar su nombre, si quiera en la cabeza lo hacía hervir en rabia.

Se levantó del futon en el que estaba recostado y cogió el celular que estaba en una mesa alejado de los dos.

-Mamoru… tienes todo lo que te pedí. –si Mamoru no tenía esas jodidas fotos se las pagaría muy caro.

-Sí, sabes que nunca te fallaría Inuyasha.

-Lo sé, y más te vale no hacerlo. -Bien ahora, sólo debía esperar. Esa molesta mujer pagaría lo que le había hecho. –hasta luego Mamoru.

Colgó el celular sin siquiera esperar a que Mamoru dejase de hablar.

No sería mañana y tal vez pasado tan poco, ni siquiera sabía si sería esta semana o la otra o la subsiguiente. Lo importante era que tenía en sus manos el poder para destruir a Higurashi en una fracción de segundos.

Sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción y Kikyo enrollaba sus dedos alrededor de su cuello. La beso, ahora que su cabeza estaba tranquila, se permitiría jugar un rato.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de autora: Gracias por todos los comentarios, en vista de ellos es que nuevamente me he decidido a subir capitulo antes de la semana. **

**Saludos, envíen sus comentarios para que siga subiendo capítulos**

**Lección tres: **

**Al mal tiempo, buena cara.**

**Dos semanas después**

Todo seguía exactamente igual, Yamamura parecía no entender que ella no era un maldito blanco, que no era un maldito pushimbal al que podía golpear a su antojo. Pero seguía de pie, aguantado y devolviendo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

En clases las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, Taisho al que no había visto jamás llegar ni un minuto tarde ni un minuto después seguía tan monosílabo como lo había sido en un principio, sus hermosos ojos desteñidos por las responsabilidades y su accionar casi mecánico en todo lo que hacía era lo único que se podía reflejar en él, como si fuera apático, como si el entorno no pudiese afectar ni uno de sus hermosos cabellos platinados.

Lo único que podía ver de el cada vez que llegaba era su cabellera blanquesina antes de sentarse y su amplia espalda al terminar las clases, siempre a la hora siempre presuroso.

Definitivamente debía aceptar que parte de su éxito al aguantar esas dos semanas se lo debía a Koga, ya que por alguna razón cada vez que estaba a su alrededor ningún incidente sucedía.

Koga era un lugar seguro para ella. Y el parecía disfrutar con revolotearle alrededor todos los días, por alguna razón se había tomado muy enserio el trabajo de cuidarla, demasiadas molestias para cuidar a alguien al que apenas conoces, pero casi ninguna para un Koga que al parecer siempre se encontraba dispuesto a ayudar.

Debían ser cerca de las ocho de la mañana, Koga seguramente ya la esperaba en la entrada del colegio, apresuró el paso para no hacerlo esperar y justo como se lo había imaginado. Ahí estaba el carismático Ishikawa bajo un paragua negro, con su elegante y bien arreglado abrigo y una bufanda en el cuello, perfecto como siempre. Entraron juntos hasta el colegió y una sensación de despreocupación le inundo el cuerpo, porque cuando estaba con Koga malo podía pasar. Definitivamente Koga estaba siendo muy bueno con ella.

Caminaron a través de los pasillos del colegio. Ella no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigían pero se conforto solo con seguir el paso seguro de Ishikawa. Y antes de que se diese cuenta, sólo tras cruzar unas puertas innecesariamente amplias se encontraban los patios traseros del Shikon no Tama en toda su inmensidad.

Las dos semanas que había pasado ahí habían sido un completo caos, sus compañeros sinceramente eran una peste y el lugar era tan grande que quizás se perdería en el si andaba muy distraída pero gracias a Koga todo parecía sinceramente mucho más liviano, mucho más divertido de lo que seguramente Yamamura pensaba de su estadía.

Era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar del colegio, y si lograba quedarse ahí por más de un mes, seguramente se convertiría en su lugar favorito. Era sencillamente hermoso. Seguramente eran hectáreas y hectáreas de bosques las que se desplegaban ante sus ojos, el pasto perfectamente cortado, las flores que parecían combinar entre sí. Las bancas la hermosa pileta, esas pequeñas bancas que reposaban como una estructura más en aquel lugar inundado de naturaleza.

-Así que tu curso es muy distinto al mío. –dijo ella para iniciar la conversación mientras, pese a la lluvia se sentaba sobre su mochila en una de las bancas.

-No todos somos malas personas en este lugar, lo que sucede es que a Inuyasha le gusta jugar con las personas y no mide las consecuencias.

Ella hizo un mohín cuando escucho el nombre de Yamamura y el pareció notarlo.

-Él no es tan malo Kagome, pero puede hacer temblar hasta el más fuerte de sus adversarios porque tiene un apellido de los mil demonios. –veía como Koga de una u otra manera fruncía el ceño al referirse a Yamamura.

-Ojos bonitos, puedo hacerte una pregunta. –ella asintió mientras se abotonaba aún más su abrigo.

-Como es que entraste en este colegio, es decir sé que no eres de este tipo de personas y que…

-Tranquilo, no me molesta –el pareció aliviado. –es más simple de lo que crees. Vi unos anuncios de becas para este colegio, participe y quede. Siempre fui perfecta en todo ¿sabes?, calificaciones, personalidad, desplante… etc.

-No te veo como… ese tipo de personas –dijo el volviéndose serio de pronto. Volteo su cuerpo hacia el bosque y miró algo que no pudo captar en ese momento.

-Ni yo ahora… es como si… -como era esto… intentaba pensar pero se le hacía imposible. Nunca se imagino que en dos semanas todo volviera a ser… como antes. –como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño.

Los cabellos de ella… oscuros y brillantes, se escapaban rebeldes por entre la capucha de su abrigo.

-Y cual es la verdadera Kagome, señorita Higurashi –le pregunto el mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de una mano para comenzar a hacerla girar despacio y con gracia.

-La que usted ve ahora señor, Ishikawa.

Ella rio y entonces Koga pareció petrificado por un segundo.

-Realmente tienes una sonrisa encantadora, Kagome.

Y ahora fue ella quien se quedo de piedra por el halago, los halagos que siempre recibía la perfecta Kagome, jamás hacía la natural, la Kagome expresiva y emocional, un poco boba y bastante espontánea, esa que siempre era negada, no recibía halagos, no al menos hasta ahora.

-Gra...gracias –le murmuro mientras se soltaba de su mano. La campana del colegio retumbo en todo Shikon no Tama. Era el anunció que la separaría de lo único seguro que había ahí.

-Es hora de volver.

-Lo sé –dijo el con una de esas sonrisas despampanantes. Porque no podía haberse demorado un poco más esa maldita campana.

Llegaron hasta su salón y Koga prometió estar ahí en el siguiente recreo y cuando salieran de clases.

Entró a la sala y todo estaba inusualmente en orden.

Eran las ocho y veinte, y la profesora recién entraba al salón. Se levantó y saludo como todos lo hacían y volvió a sentarse. Había podido observar un poco y no había distinguido a Inuyasha, tal vez ese buen día había decidido no ir a clases.

-Eto… Taisho ¿Podrías moverte un poco? –él la miró con ojos de saturación y le hizo caso.

Serio y malhumorado, tan frío e impenetrable como siempre, carente de expresión y prácticamente mudo.

-Supe lo que hiciste la semana pasada en la cafetería –le dijo el seriamente y sin mirarla, mientras acomodaba uno de sus cuadernos sobre la mesa.

-he… si la verdad es que yo –dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente… porque tal vez, sólo tal vez él estaría de su parte.

-Realmente debes ser estúpida–casi le regañó y la miró por segunda vez en ese día, algo bastante inusual si tomábamos en cuenta que rara vez dedicaba tanta atención a algo que no fuesen sus cuadernos. Quizás rechazaría la cuota de atención de Taisho y ya no le volvería a hablar en toda la vida.

Sus ojos de pronto se cruzaron con los de ella, y por al menos dos segundos fue incapaz de pensar en nada. Pese a la frialdad, seguían siendo los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Espabilo de pronto con esa cruda expresión en el rostro de Taisho. Los ojos de Seshomaru casi siempre miraban así, como si estuviesen vacios.

Si hablaba para insultarla era mejor que no le dirigiese la palabra. Comenzó a fruncir su delicado entrecejo de apoco.

-Inuyasha puede sacarte de acá en cinco segundos, puede aplastarte y pisotearte si eso es lo que desea. –Estaba hablando demasiado, mucho más de lo que había escuchado en dos semanas. O estaba muy enojado, o demasiado asustado.

-Desde un principio su intención fue sacarme –le dijo ella enojada.

-Pero ahora tiene motivos para hacerte pedazos.

Apretó sus puños. Que demonios se creía para decirle eso, y peor aún, porque se empecinaban en asegurar que ella no podía hacer nada contra ese maldito de Yamamura, ¡¿Sólo porque no tenía el suficiente poder?

-Soy fuerte, se resistir. No me destrozara. Y… porque demonios me dices todo esto tan de repente.

-Porque no estoy de acuerdo con la política de Inuyasha.

Ahora sí que no entendía.

-Y entonces, porque no haces algo para remediarlo.

-No es de mi incumbencia, yo no lo molesto el no me molesta. No tengo porque gastar tiempo en gente como tú.

Eso sí que no tenía sentido. Era un mal educado, aburrido, cara de hielo y el hombre más condenadamente estúpido que le había hablado hasta hoy. Aunque podía aceptar que Inuyasha era mucho peor.

-Tal vez eres tú Taisho el que le tiene miedo a Yamamura.

La miró con burla.

¿Que había dicho?

-Soy un Taisho, descendiente del clan Taisho y futuro heredero, Yamamura es inteligente, jamás me haría algo.

Todos ahí eran unos petulantes. Le miró con el seño fruncido. Si no estaba de acurdo con las idioteces que hacía Inuyasha quedarse tranquilo era tan repugnante como estar de acuerdo. Ishikawa parecía ser el único que valía la pena en ese maldito lugar. Saldría de ese mundo podrido tan pronto le demostrase a todos esos idiotas que tener dinero no te hacía más importante.

-Pues entonces ¡Oh! Gran señor Taisho, no se moleste hablar con una sirvienta como lo es esta humilde Higurashi. –le dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia.

-Estúpida.

-Cobarde.

Agarró su lápiz azul y lo presionó contra sus dedos con fuerza. Ya no le parecía tan mono.

Eran las 10 de la mañana ya, y su cabeza permanecía sumergida en su cuaderno mientras escuchaba el ruido de todo el salón. La profesora había dejado unos ejercicios de matemáticas, algo en lo que justamente no era extremadamente perfecta y no sabía porque pero justo esos ejercicios le parecían más difíciles de lo que jamás le habían parecido antes.

-Grrr –gruñó mientras se sacudía su cabello y tendía su cabeza sobre la mesa. Taisho la volteó a ver con una ceja alzada. Bingo, primera vez que veía alguna expresión en esa cara bonita.

-¡Que miras! –le dijo rudamente. Tal vez no era necesario, pero la personalidad pasiva de Seshomaru le reventaba los nervios.

-Eres extraña Higurashi –le dijo y sonrió disimuladamente. –te has dejado corto el cabello por lo del otro día y aun así parece no molestarte.

Quizás no era tan malo como ella pensaba.

-Aun así esa energía no te durara mucho. –volvió a sonreír casi imperceptiblemente.

Parpadeo un par de veces, esperaba cualquier reacción de él menos esa. El color le subió rápidamente a las mejillas y se volteó con rapidez.

-Idiota –murmuró. Tasiho Seshomaru era hermoso, no podía negarlo y era más hermoso aún cuando sonreía, nunca lo había visto reír, pero esa diminuta sonrisa fue lo suficientemente perfecta como para que ella se diese cuenta que la sonrisa de Taisho era incluso mejor que la de Ishikawa.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo él tranquilamente mientras seguía desarrollando sus ejercicios de matemáticas. Pero tenía una personalidad extremadamente exasperante.

Escuchó la campana y antes de que alguno de los alumnos pudiese siquiera comenzar a guardar sus cosas uno de los inspectores entró por la puerta. Parecía algo nervioso pero... que sabía ella de esas cosas. Comenzó a juntar sus útiles. Ahora tocaba Química y debían trasladarse hasta el laboratorio.

-Muchachos... escuchen –dijo la profesora de matemáticas –por motivos de fuerza mayor las clases del día de hoy han sido suspendidas. Así es que pueden retirarse todos a sus respectivos hogares.

¿A? Ella creía que esas cosas sólo ocurrían en su escuela. Jamás pensó que pasarían en un colegio como el Shikon no Tama. Sin embargo se sentía feliz, volvería a casa temprano.

Todos comenzaron a salir del salón a paso pausado.

-Uno de los amigos de Inuyasha me dijo que el salón de química había explotado, o por lo menos las primeras dos divisiones de él. –escuchó decir a una muchacha mientras salía con su amiga del salón.

Suspiró decepcionada. Y justo cuando ella había deseado conocerlo. Agarró sus cosas y salió del salón. Koga no estaba en la puerta como le había prometido. Lo esperó durante un buen rato, con sus cosas en una mano y su cuerpo recostado en la pared del salón, pero Ishikawa Koga jamás llego. Se puso su abrigó, su mochila y comenzó a caminar. No era que le molestara su ausencia, pero debía aceptar que se sentía un poco desilusionada de no verlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera estaba helando, sus pies se entumecían sobre el pasto. Había estado parado ahí esperando durante mucho tiempo. La falda plisada del colegio Shikon no Tama que le sobresalía del abrigo se mecía con suavidad gracias al viento.

Ella era hermosa, nadie que tuviese el suficiente tino o criterio podría negarlo y él era un Yamamura su vida giraba en torno a un buen criterio.

Su tez blanca, su rostro ovalado sus pómulos medianamente prominentes, hacían de su rostro casi una escultura, sus labios rosa y sus ojos castaños eran otra combinación perfecta. Su cabello largo había sido precioso y debía admitir que el cabello corto la hacía lucir más infantil pero no por eso menos encantadora… encantadora. Que estupidez estaba diciendo, Higurashi podía ser cualquier cosa pero jamás encantadora. Se reclamó mentalmente por estar pensando estupideces y se volteó hacia los demás.

-Es hora –le dijo a los adolescentes que estaban junto a él. Y como si aquello fuese una orden, los tres caminaron con rapidez hacia la muchacha. Él no se movió, no tenía porque hacerlo cuando había gente que se movía por él. Era demasiado importante como para hacer el trabajo sucio.

Vio como los tres tomaban a Higurashi torpemente. La amenazaban de antemano como él les había ordenado. Acomodó sus lentes sin mucha prisa, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminó hacia donde estaban ellos sin apuro.

Antes de llegar a la bodega el chillido estridente de Higurashi se sintió por todo ese maldito bosque, con un tono insoportable, tan insoportable como todo en ella. Avanzó con rapidez porque tenía deseos de ver que era lo que hacía gritar a la condenada de Higurashi pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla como una fiera con los dientes sobre Mamoru y aventando patadas a diestra y siniestra mientras este intentaba atarla.

No lloraba como el suponía que debía estar haciendo. Maldita mujer.

-Haaa! Condenada mujer.

-Mamoru, no puedo creer que ni siquiera para esto sirvas -vio con regocijo como se asustaba. El llamarlo inútil podía significar no tener más beneficios gracias a su compañía.

-Inuyasha!, menos mal que has llegado, ha estado así desde que la trajimos. –dijo él mirando a Higurashi.

-¡Idiotas! Como demonios no pueden atar siquiera a una condenada mujer. ¡Que no hacen nada bien! -les dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Pues… pues esa mujer es una bestia Inuyasha -continúo diciendo Mamoru mientras sus ojos no dejaban de agrandarse ante el asombro de ver a Higurashi revolverse en los brazos de esos dos inútiles y patear a cuanto tipo se le pusiese enfrente.

-¡Kenshi, Chojiro! –les hablo con tono duro y dictatorial. –no dejen que una estúpida mujer como esta les arme problema, ¿Qué acaso son unos idiotas? ¿Que acaso no son lo suficientemente buenos como para seguir mis ordenes?

Kagome aún se retorcía como una culebra pero él conocía a sus hombres y sabía que uno de ellos por lo menos reaccionaría ante lo que había dicho. Y dio en el clavo como siempre. Kenshi quien al principio hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por jalar de ella y atraerla mucho más hacia su cuerpo ahora la empujo y con la fuerza de él, más toda la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Higurashi para librarse segundos antes, planto su cara en el frío cemento.

Y ellos por fin fueron más rápidos que la loca de Kagome. Mamoru presionó su cabeza contra él suelo para que no se levantase de este y justo cuando la iban a atar Inuyasha hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza para que se detuviesen. Quería jugar un poco más con ella.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Con un demonio! –gritó ella entre dientes... mientras su rostro se pegaba al suelo cada vez con mayor brusquedad. Pudo ver desde su postura como un delegado y espeso hilo de sangre corría desde su boca hasta el suelo. Ese maldito le estaba haciendo daño.

-No estás en condiciones de dar órdenes… Higurashi. De hecho… se podría decir que en estos momentos no estás en condiciones de hacer absolutamente nada.

-Siempre supe que estabas tras todo esto –dijo ella mientras seguía retorciéndose en el suelo.

-¿Si? –preguntó el haciéndose el sorprendido. –pues me halaga que pensaras tanto en mí Higurashi.

-No seas payaso… Yamamura – le dijo enrabiada, ya casi ni le salía el habla y el maldito la jalaba de su cabello y la volvía a aventar contra el suelo. Maldita sea le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Se agachó para estar a su altura –no veo que te hagas la valiente ahora Higurashi -se volvió a parar –levántenla.

Se veía frágil en ese estado, con Kenshi sosteniéndole de los brazos, su cabeza inclinada, su sedoso cabello negro cubriéndole el rostro, la blusa un poco desabotonada, y las rodillas manchadas con un poco de sangre. Tal vez no debía jugar más con ella.

Vio como la muchacha levantaba la cabeza y con el seño fruncido le escupía los zapatos.

Se asombró, jamás alguien había hecho eso. Frunció el ceño.

-Eres testaruda Higurashi.

-Y tú un cretino Yamamura, un remedo de hombre.

Él se rió.

-No me hagas reír, sólo porque tú no puedas ser tan afortunada como yo no quiere decir que te pongas celosa.

-Te escudas tras tu poder, pero eres absolutamente vulnerable sin el. No tienes nada realmente Yamamura.

-No seas estúpida… tengo y hago todo cuanto quiero.

-¿Tienes algún amigo…?.

¿Qué pregunta era esa?

-Por supuesto

-Crees que estarían contigo si no fueses el heredero Yamamura.

Apretó sus puños, esa muchachita lo exasperaba. Lo volvía completamente loco, como demonios podía hablarle así!

-No necesito amigos.

-Eres realmente patético –le dijo ella con una sonrisa victoriosa que le reventaba la paciencia. Porque demonios sonreía como si hubiese ganado. Él era quien la tenía a su merced, él era el que podía en esos minutos hacer lo que quisiese con ella… como podía sonreír victoriosa con eso.

Se acercó a ella despacio, aguantado su cólera con cada paso. La tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo.

-Quien te crees ¿he?... Higurashi, no eres mejor que yo… se muchas cosas de ti sabes...

Sintió como Higurashi se tensaba bajo su mano. Touche, había dado en el blanco.

-Pero… he cambiado idiota... tú no puedes hacerlo, porque naciste cretino y morirás... cretino –ella se retorcía del dolor por la presión que ejercía sobre su mandíbula pero aún así no dejaba de hablar, y él la apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

La soltó. Y le dio la espalda. La cara de Higurashi le molestaba.

-Chojiro, Kenshi, Mamoru! –Ellos giraron sus cabezas para verle –hagan lo que quieran con ella.

Y tan pronto comenzó a caminar y sus pisadas dejaron de resonar en ese cuarto frió y oscuro los gritos de Higurashi se hicieron más fuerte.

No le importaba en absoluto lo que le pasaba a esa mujer, de hecho ellos podrían entretenerse con ella como mejor les pareciera.

Más… y más gritos.

Presionó sus manos… algo lo tenía realmente nervioso.


End file.
